Many earthmoving vehicles (e.g., excavators, skid steer track loaders, multi-terrain track loaders, agricultural vehicles, or the like) may include buckets or blades designed for moving or excavating soil or other materials. In some examples, the buckets or blades of the earthmoving vehicles may include a plurality of teeth positioned along the edge of the bucket or blade designed for assisting with the excavating process. Each tooth may be attached to a shank fixed to the bucket or blade using a flex pin.